icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPie
iPie (previously titled iSave Galini's) is the eighth episode of the second season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. It was the first episode to be shown after the iCarly made for TV movie iGo to Japan. Plot When Mr. Galini, the 97 year old owner of the group's favorite pie shop, passes away and the shop is about to close, the iCarly crew tries to find a way to save it because the owner's granddaughter Trudy doesn't want to keep it open. She agrees to give the pie recipe to Spencer in exchange for a date, but later confesses she never had them. Even coconut creme recipes Carly and Sam request from their viewers don't come close to Galini's pie. When Freddie and Sam try to find the recipes on Mr. Galini's computer, they get into a fight and knock it down, but luckily, the recipes are on cards Mr. Galini put in the computer itself. Meanwhile, Freddie tries to get Stephanie, his mother's cousin's baby, to laugh because he is the only person who can't. In the end, he succeeds when he throws a pie into his own face, and the baby has a small fit of giggles. Trivia *When the pie shop is shown for the first time, above it is a sign with "Schneider's Properties" written on it. This is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider . *Although the iCarly trio and Spencer say that Galini's Pie Shop is their favorite pie, and it is hinted that they often go there for breakfast, this is the only appearance of the pie shop. *Spencer claims that he lost Brock, one of his many pet goldfish. This may mean that after the events of iDon't Want to Fight, Carly lied to Spencer about Brock dying in order to keep him from owning and caring for another fish ever again. *This is the second episode Carly sings ("Amazing Grace"). In the first, she was singing about "having fun with Daka's money" in iPromote Techfoots; the third, singing "Shakespeare" in iDo. *Fun with math symbols (reversed) in this pic give this episode's name. *This episode shows that Sam can be very selfish and greedy when she eats the pie and doesn't share it or put it down. *This episode is tied with iOMG for iCarly episode with the third-shortest title (4 letters). iDo is in second (3 letters), and iQ has the shortest title in the history of iCarly (2 letters). Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: But I remember you leaving before I went to bed. You said, "Good night, I'm going home," and then you left. Sam: Yeah, but then, on my way out, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Carly: Oh, my God, were you hurt? Sam: Nah, I just didn't feel like getting up, so I slept on the floor. Freddie: I can't make that baby laugh, no matter what I do! What's wrong with me? Carly: Sam, just as she opens her mouth DON'T! Spencer: Hey guys, come on. Carly: Where? Spencer: Galini's pie shop! Carly: Pie for breakfast? Spencer: Don't say "Pie for breakfast?"-say "PIE FOR BREAKFAST?!" Carly: But you're wearing pajamas. Spencer: It's a pie shop, not church! Now, come on! Sam: [points at her piece of pie] All I want in life is to be 'Mrs. Sam This Pie'. Spencer: I gotta have some coconut cream pies to go. Mario: Eiiiy! I got to see if we have enough. Spencer: What? You always have enough! Why would you say you don't have enough? Now I'm scared! Sam : up the empty pie plate I decided to share this with you guys. Freddie : You already finished it. Sam : Yeah, I decided too late. others are trying to get Spencer to talk to Trudy Spencer: OK, fine, I'll do it for the pie! Spencer : I'm so sorry about the loss of your grandfather. Trudy : Oh, thank you ... I used to rub his feet with mayonnaise. Spencer : ... Okay. Trudy: Spencer Let's move this party to the couch. Spencer: The couch is broken. Trudy: Why don't we go break it some more!! [She drags Spencer off his chair and over the floor to the couch while he groans] Freddie: trying to entertain the baby with a bear costume I thought I heard you guys out here. Carly: Freddie? Is that you in there? Freddie: Yeah it's me. Sam: [In a monotone] Oh my gosh, the bear ate Freddie. Bad bear! Freddie with an umbrella, and Freddie goes down Freddie: Ahhh! Never do that again! Sam: You're not the boss of me. Freddie again '' '''Sam': What is this on your chest? Freddie: Baby vomit. Sam: [completely grossed out] Okaay. hand in disgust Freddie : Mom, what are you doing here? Mrs. Benson : I've been trying to put Stephanie to bed for three hours, but she won't stop giggling. Would you mind showing her your face? [Freddie sighs, leans over and looks down at the baby. She stops giggling immediately. Freddie looks at the girls with a resigned expression.] Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: Galini's Secret Recipe Category:Season 2 205 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Season 2 episodes